mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Worton
}} Sir Worton (also known as King Worton) is a character in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Biography Sir Worton is son of Sir Kentaine and Lady Desette. Unlike them, however, he longs for the throne of Palaedra and uses force whenever needed to the point that he crafted a copy of the Gryphonheart Blade to be the king of Palaedra, and when his plan was in danger he even tried to assassinate his own mother. Lord Lysander refused to call himself king of Palaedra, because he insisted that since no royal blood flowed through his veins he didn't deserve to be called king. Whatever the reason for the rebellion was, it was the perfect climate for Sir Worton to appear. Worton stepped before Palaedra's court and claimed that he was the illegitimate child of King Gryphonheart, and thus the rightful heir of Palaedra as well. He used Lord Lysander's own argument against him. Sir Worton's most convincing proof of his identity was the Gryphonheart Blade. Believed missing or destroyed during the Reckoning, Sir Worton presented the magical weapon to the court. To everyone's surprise, Worton drew it from its jeweled scabbard. It is well known that the enchantment forged into that glorious weapon allows only one of Gryphonheart blood to draw it. It took all of Lysander's considerable leadership skills to hold on to his position when half the country called for him to step down from the throne, in the end, Sir Worton and his supporters swore they would take the throne by force if they had to. War was imminent. Four gold mines had been seized by Worton's supporters, a former knight named Normic and a known thief named Caileen. Worton used people with no connection to himself to get the nobles in the area to divert the gold away from the lord's coffers. Lysander retook the four mines, but he couldn't fight against Worton and his supporters without proving his claim false. During his travel to discover Worton's bloodline and despite Worton's orders to kill his mother had someone approached her, Lysander realised that his parents were the legendary Swordbearer Keintaine and his wife, which gave him a bloodline unknown to everyone else due to the way Kentaine kept his private life secret, and plenty of opportunities to see the Gryphonheart Blade and make a mold of it. After regaining control of Palaedra and discovering Worton's plan, Lysander followed alone with his squire, the trail to Worton who after his defeat had escaped to a cave. But he was not alone and with a group of bandits, Worton ambushed the lord and his squire. Milton was incapacitated with some broken ribs and Lysander's sword was broken, and then Worton challenged Lysander to a single combat and Lysander accepted. He entered the cave and drew which was none other than the Gryphonheart Blade: With it, he defeated the bandits and Worton, incapacitating Worton's shoulder but letting him live due to his promise to Worton's parents. Gameplay Sir Worton is a Knight. Scenarios The True Blade * The Rightful Heir: Worton must be defeated to beat the scenario. Appearances Worton appears only in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Category:Heroes IV characters Category:Heroes IV Knights Category:Heroes IV campaign heroes